until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Until Dawn Wiki:Code of Conduct
Community Discussion * Be respectful of other users, especially on the talk pages and blog spots. When debating theories, please express your opinion considerately, and while it is alright to voice your distaste for game characters, never act rudely to another member of this wiki. ** There are a variety of theories about Until Dawn and its characters. It is perfectly fine to disagree with other users, but never mock or act condescending towards others who share theories different from yours or ask questions you believe to be obvious. ** Please give users a chance to explain their viewpoints. If you are offended by a comment, contact one of the administrators instead of attacking their character. ** If you are having an issue with another user, either attempt to resolve the issue on your own or contact an administrator. ** Do not insult other users. Doing so will be considered harassment. * Use your judgment on the language you use. Racial slurs and derogatory slang that refers to groups of people are not permitted on this wiki. Use of vulgar language is not permitted in the talk pages. Editing Rules *The format for character pages under the Until Dawn heading consists of a Biography and Involvement subheading, with Chapter subheadings under the Involvement section for each chapter the character is in. Please do not attempt to change this format. *Please use proper grammar and sentence structures, and follow American English. *Do not be subjective while writing pages, and don't enter your opinion onto them. *Please do not add duplicates of already existing photos. *When deleting content from a page, please either give a reason for the deletion in the edit summary or replace the deleted content with additional content. Banning The ban time is at the discretion of the administrator that is banning the user. However, the ban limits are generally as follows: Harassment/Inappropriate Behavior The ban may vary depending on the severity of the behavior. * First Offense - One week * Second Offense - One month * Third Offense - Three months * Subsequent Offenses - Permanent ban Vandalism The ban may vary depending on the seriousness of the vandalism. * First Offense - One month * Second Offense - One year * Subsequent Offenses - Permanent ban Engaging in an Edit War without Communication The ban will be administered to the user that refuses to communicate or cooperate with the other users in the edit war. * First Offense - One week * Second Offense - One month * Subsequent Offenses - Three months Using a Fake Account There will be a permanent ban of the fake account. For the main account, the time period for bans are as follows: * First Offense - One week * Second Offense - Three months * Third Offense - One year * Subsequent Offenses - Permanent ban Using Another Account while Banned The following times are added onto the existing ban. * First Offense - One week * Second Offense - One month * Third Offense - Three months * Subsequent Offenses - One year Category:Community